Marauders School
by RileYMarlenE
Summary: Succession de tranches de vie. Succession d'années. Succession de rire. Mais aucune fin d'amitié.


Matin froid. Buée sur les vitres. Feu dans la cheminé. Odeur de bois et d'épices. Bruit du vent. Soufflé régulier. Automne et chute de feuilles.

Léger mouvement. Frottement de tissus. Souffle régulier. Mouvement des paupières. Bruit de corps. Chaleur corporelle. Éveil et vie.

Mouvement dans la pièce. Aller et venus. Pas feutré. Légers frissons. Vêtements au sol. Nouveau vêtement. Activité et respiration.

Pour Remus, c'était un peu une habitude d'être debout le premier et bien avant la sonnerie du réveil. Il en profitait pour se préparer et regarder à travers la fenêtre les jardins recouverts des feuilles de différentes couleurs. Ses trois amis dorment encore. Il entend le souffle fort de Peter. Il voit les petits mouvements de James dans le lit. Il devine les ronflements sourds de Sirius.

Il regarde dehors et voyait Hagrid marcher dans les feuilles, plus heureux que n'importe qui, Crokdur à ses côtés, gambade fièrement. Ça lui met du baume au cœur de voir ce grand homme si heureux. Il y a aussi Minerva McGonagall qui marche dans le jardin, le nez dans une grosse écharpe blanche. Elle s'arrête quelques minutes pour discuter avec Hagrid et saluer Crokdur d'une caresse sur le bout du museau.

Remus sourit. Il aime l'automne. La couleur des paysages. Le début du froid. La fin d'un cycle.

Il regarde le réveil. Presque sept heures quinze. Et personne de debout alors que le réveil avait sonné il y a bien quinze minutes.

\- Debout les Marauders ! Il est sept heures quinze. On a cours à huit heures avec le Professeur Slughorn !

Pas de réponse. Enfin, si l'on ne compte pas le coussin de Peter sur Remus.

\- Remus, s'il te plaît, tais-toi ! râle James.

\- Très bien. Si jamais Lily se retrouve seule, je ferais en sorte que Severus se retrouve à coter d'elle.

Excuse bidon. Excuse qui marche pourtant chaque matin… James se lève d'un bon et se déshabille intégralement devant Remus avant de s'habiller chaudement et de partir en courant vers la grande salle.

\- Peter, tu sais, il y a cette Poufsouffle, tu sais… Mary, je crois… Elle est aussi avec nous en cours. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire la conversation avec elle ?

Seconde excuse bidon qui marche encore ! Mentalement, Remus se félicite quand son ami passe la porte de leur chambre. Plus que Sirius.

\- Debout Padfoot, Marlene et Dorcas n'attendent que toi !

\- Pas envie.

\- Tu vas être en retard.

\- Pas grave.

Il se retourne dans le lit, dos à son ami.

\- Aller ! Pourquoi tu veux pas te lever ?

\- Amortentia…

\- Et ?

\- Réfléchis.

Remus reste au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants. Sirius le prenait de cours et c'était une des rares fois où il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- L'Amortentia est une potion qui à l'odeur des choses que l'on aime.

\- Oh. Tu as peur que l'on sache ce que le grand, beau et ténébreux Sirius Orion Black peut aimer ? Aller Padfoot on fera en sorte que personne le sache ! Je prendrais ta place t'inquiète si jamais…

Sirius se tourne vers lui, ces yeux dépassant de sous sa grosse couette.

\- D'accord…

Remus sourit et sort de pièce, attendant son ami derrière la porte.

Humidité. Froid dans la classe. Odeur de renfermé. Obscurité.

Voix forte. Cliquetis de fioles. Froissement de robes. Tension.

Le professeur Slughorn avait un immense sourire sur son visage. Il aime beaucoup cette partie du programme. C'est plutôt amusant de voir des étudiants rougir devant leurs petits camarades alors qu'ils se laissaient aller, laissant parler leur cœur face à l'Armotentia. Aujourd'hui, il avait envie de tous les humilier. Parce que cette classe l'ennuyait particulièrement. Surtout à cause des Marauders qui empêchait Lily Evans, son élève favorite de travailler correctement.

\- Monsieur Lupin, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est l'Armotentia huh ?

\- C'est un philtre d'amour qui change d'odeur en fonction des personnes.

\- Et que sentez-vous huh ?

Remus aurait dû se douter du piège. Oh oui !

\- Hum… Le chocolat noir. Les feuilles des vieux livres de chez moi et…

Il rougit. Tous prêtent attention. Même Slughorn commence à rire sous cape, ses grosses mains devant sa bouche.

\- Le… Chien mouillé.

Il dit ça tellement vite et tellement bas que c'est presque un exploit que Slughorn l'est entendu.

\- Le chocolat, les livres et le chien mouillé… Très bien monsieur Lupin, très bien.

Sirius relève la tête immédiatement, s'étant mis au fond de la salle. Il voit seulement le dos de Remus. Il baisse la tête. Il recule et se retourne vers lui. Sirius lui sourit.

\- Monsieur Black ! Pendant que nous y sommes huh ! Approché ! Que sentez-vous huh ?

L'animagui baisse la tête et avance doucement vers le chaudron d'où s'élève une fumée rose. Il inspire profondément. Cuir. Feu. Livre.

\- Du cuir. Un peu de feu et des livres…

Slughorn gratte son menton du bout des doigts.

\- Et bien et bien huh ! Ce que c'est plaisant ! À vos chaudrons.

Gêne. Rougissement. Blocage. Sensation de chaleur intense. Regard oublié. Frôlement. Excuse. Sensation de gêne intense.

Sirius et Remus ne se regardent pas. Ne se touchent pas. Ne se parlent pas. Ils s'évitent parce qu'ils viennent de se faire dévoiler au milieu de la classe.

Et puis quoi ! Ils ont le droit d'aimer quelques choses chez quelqu'un ! Non ? C'est humain d'aimer une odeur à force de rester en contact avec non ? Remus aime l'odeur des vêtements de James, une odeur forte et virile. Sirius aime l'odeur des cheveux de Peter, une odeur d'enfant, de bébé. Et cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils aiment Peter et James !

\- Donc, chien mouillé n'est pas ? plaisante Sirius.

\- Livre hein ? sourit Remus.

\- Encore livre c'est normal alors que chien mouillé… Excuse-moi, mais c'est un peu étrange comme odeur. Fin, je veux dire… C'est pas la meilleure odeur du monde !

\- Peut-être, mais ça me fait penser aux matins qui suivent la pleine lune. Celles où tu es là pour moi et que tu cours dans la forêt, la rosé sur le pelage de Padfoot.

Remus ajoute une goutte de liqueur de dragon dans le chaudron. Il pose sa main sur la paillasse. Sirius pose sa main dessus et lui sourit.

Un de ses petits sourires qu'il garde pour ses amis proche. Marlene. James. Dorcas. Peter. Lily. Mary. Et surtout pour Remus. Un sourire timide. Seuls les coins de ses lèvres se relèvent. Ses yeux se plissent doucement. Remus lui rend son sourire. Sauf que lui rougit, ses lèvres se serrant, évitant de sourire pleinement. Il baisse la tête doucement. Sirius presse un peu plus sa main.


End file.
